Westallen
by Going to enjoy this
Summary: Just a poem to express my love for Westallen.
1. Chapter 1

_**True facts for Westallen shippers:**_

#1 Westallen is cannon!

#2 Westallen will always be cannon!

#3 Westallen is the only couple allowed in the Flash fandom.

#4 If you say one bad word against Westallen then you will die a horrible death!

#5 Snowbarry is so anti-christ that it's not even a thing!

#6 Catilin Snow a.k.a. Killer Frost needs to die a lonely and horrible frozen death!

#7 Catilin Snow needs to be killed for even looking at Barry Allen!

#8 Iris West Allen must at all times be by Barry's side!

#9 Iris West may be white in the comics ... but she's black on the tv show!

#10 Westallen is the only fucking characters on the Flash!

#11 If you say one wrong thing about Iris ... then you will be killed!

#12 **WESTALLEN IS CANNON SO DEAL WITH IT ALL FUCKING READY!**


	2. Westallen shippers on tumblr

I recently decided to surf tumblr for Westallen reaction to any negative meation of Snowbarry and this is what I found:

 _Okay I hear the word 'racist' thrown around a lot due to a fact that someone doesn't like a couple being together …. i.e. Westallen._

 _My question is how do you know that I"m not a black woman or man whom just doesn't care for all the hype that tv Westallen cannon is getting? I mean hello up to the point of "The Flash" tv series being aired …. Barry Allen and Iris West were both white in the comics. (The true cannon after all)._

 _Now that we have Barry whom is white and Iris whom is black …. now they autiomatically have to be together on the show because it's cannon. There can not be any secret private shipping either Barry or Iris with anyone else …. because you can't break up the beloved Westallen canon couple._

 _Okay I get why Westallen hates Snowbarry shippers … truly I get it … after all in comic book cannon (real cannon) Catilin Snow and Barry Allen were never close friends before Catilin turned into Killer Frost. I truly get that …. I feel you on that …. I understand that._

 _But with the interenet being in the hands of the people now … and people are creative enough to write their own fan fictions … to draw their own ideas … to create fan vids …. to create gifts sets to share with the rest of the world …. that enriches all the great fandoms ….. I don't understand why everyone has to have a war because their cannon couple is being broken up._

 _Hey the cannon couple are all ready set in stone …. I.E. Westallen. We all know that no one involved in "The Flash" tv show is going to be stupid enough to destroy the Westallen …. to toy with other shipping ideas …. that's not whom the character of Barry Allen. His heart and soul was all ready meant to be Iris's._

 _Just saying that fans creating some AU's from Westallen will not destroy Westallen._

 _Calm down … and enjoy knowing that Westallen is cannon and will never end._

 _..._

 **ardentlinguist**

 _My fellow Iris/WA fans are tired of explaining this after almost five years of this crap and, frankly, so am I, but I'm gonna give it a shot._

 _The reason the word racist gets thrown around is because that is what all this Iris/WA hate is: fandom racism. Because until the day Candice Patton, a black woman, was cast as Iris West, no one had a problem with the character or the relationship in the comics. Until that day, nobody gave a shit about Caitlin Snow/SB. It literally didn't exist. But once Candice's casting was announced, people started frothing at the mouth and throwing tantrums, because Iris was no longer a white redhead like in the comics, the casting wasn't accurate etc. Mere days after (or even less, I don't really remember) the Snowbarry ship was created, despite the fact that nobody had even seen the first episode at the time. No one knew how the characters would interact and who would have chemistry with whom (Candice had a chemistry test with Grant, that's why she was chosen), but people were already shipping SB because Iris didn't look like in the comics._

 _This kind of backlash is only present when the white hero's love is played by a woc, especially a black one. I wasn't here from the very begining, but if you want to see something similar unfold in real time, look at the Teen Titans fandom's reaction to Ana Diop's casting as Starfire. Or any other fandom where the female lead is black. It's literally the same. They always claim lack of chemistry or incest, flock to the nearest white ship and harass the actress playing that particular character. And since the reaction is so vitriolic to these characters being racebent in the first place, one cannot ignore the racist undertones, especially since fandom will take any and every oportunity to ship the white male hero with every other white character he's had even .00001 seconds worth of interaction with, even his enemies._

 _There are countless resources, on Tumblr alone, where you can find information on this subject. Since you seem new to the Flash fandom, I sugest you look them up to prevent sounding ignorant in future posts._

 _Oh, and P.S. posting this kind of thing in the Westallen and Iris tags is another one of the reasons the fandoms are at each other's throats. Nobody really cares that you ship SB, and no one says you can't. You can create and consume all the AUs in the world. The problem is that SBs can't seem to be able to do that without either putting down, slut-shaming or insulting Iris' intelligence, and that's where that particular problem stems from. You want to ship SB and ignore WA? Go for it. Write all the fanfic and make all the AUs you want. That's not why we call you guys racist. But when you associate with and reblog from accounts who are openly racist, you co-sign their biased opinions and are bound to be lumped together with them (e.g. cwflashconfessions). Hope my explanation helped._

 _the flash for ts anti snowbarry iris west defense squadfandom fuckery fandom racism negativity for ts_

 _..._

 **valeriemperez said:** _1) you can be any race, even black, and still be subject to unconscious biases stemming from institutional racism. 2) wa fans aren't upset that people ship other ships sometimes. anyone is free to create whatever fanworks they want. they get upset when sb fans tweet candice or the writers saying they want iris to die, that she's ugly/can't die/worse. hope that helps!_

 _..._

 _Hey all: I just recieved this message from a Westallen blog:_

 _So it says that flashallens was the one whom posted the blog post that I reblogged … but it was captainswaan whom sent me the below message._

 _ **bitch what is this on my gifset?westallen is never going anywhere. EVER. so deal with it or stop consider your self blocked from flashallens and any other flash related sideblogs =)**_

 _ **AFTER I reposted one of their Westallen posts with this comment:**_

 _God Even Grant is tired of having to deal with Iris._

 _Okay I would like to respond: **Anyone** is allowed to reblog your giftset and write whatever comment they like. You don't have to like it or agree with it. You can as I am sure you will be blocking every single anti-Westallen fan out in tumblr world._

 _..._

 **ohmygettingcrazy said:** _poor little butthurt snowbarry fan lmao! what was it you once said OP: "My heart beats for Barry + Caitlin finding a happy ending in each others arms; with their children and grandchildren. I see Aunt Iris always about loving nieces and nephews - and the grandnieces and grandnephews." AHAHAHAAAAAA! didn't work out too well for you. i get why ur mad. barry loves iris and grant ships westallen. 4 years later and you stay losing._

 _..._

 **sophisticatedloserchick said:** _Try to imagine taking the time and effort to create a gifset of something you love about a show or character only for someone to reblog it to say negative and hateful things? That be pretty shitty wouldn't it. Especially when your comment wasn't even a critique but you desperately wanting to believe grant is as hateful as you. You can express whatever you want on your blog but next time don't do it on gif sets that people worked hard to create._

 _..._

 **missspecter:** _UHHH…..NO_

 _Someone spending their time giffing something they love only for you to reblog with your shitty & unnecessary commentary is NOT okay._

 _Oh & WestAllen isn't going anywhere, make sure you tune in finale night for the mystery girl to be revealed as their daughter XOXO_

 _..._

 **4ever-the-nme said:** _Westallen is going to continue thriving and Snowbarry is going to stay a silly idea in the mind of delusional, hateful, racist fans. Get the fuck over it. Your team is never going to win._

...

 **captainswaan said:** _lmaoo! u seem pressed! sweetie if you can't get the context of a scene that happened in season 1. 4 whole years ago? wow yikes. like they are married and gonna be parents in the near future if comic canon hurts you, maybe stop watching? p.s. grant loves WA/Iris sm he did a recent interview where he said they're doing great 333_

 _..._

 **Don't be afraid to let your voice be heard.**

 _Hey don't let the haters get to you. Stand your ground. Don't be afraid to make your voice heard … even if it's against the razed norm. You are allowed to have your favorite ship be outside the cannon ship._

 _..._

 **bamonstash said:** _I just love how delusional some of the sb fans are, it's so amusing to watch them hope for the downfall of Westallen even though it's never going to happen._

 _Barry and Caitlin barely even get scenes together but somehow they're going to get married? Wtf 😂_

 _Barry and iris are canon in the comics and on the show get over it._

 _sb isn't going to happen, they're barely friends, they barely talk to each other, like come on it's gotta be exhausting hoping for something that's not going to happen._

 _Also keep your shit out of our tag it's getting old._

 _..._

 **elizabeth-stonem said:** _Settle down Sharon you're shipping something rooted in erasure and matching clothing not curing cancer_

 _..._

 **peetypie1919 said:** _Wow, you're loud AND wrong. That's a winning combination😆_

 _..._

 **theroseiris** **said:** _Oh don't worry :). Nothing is stopping them from being loud. There are 3 HATE blogs that are anti Iris/WA + anti Candice. ItSB fans favorite place to post the most hateful, racist, disgusting things about Iris and people who are obsessed with Candice and creating false disgusting rumours abt her because they hate her so much even when she never did or said anything wrong or offensive + they send her hate and death wishes in twitter and IG too 💁_

 **theroseiris said:** _and btw there are ZERO anti or anti Danielle hate blogs lol because no one care enough to create a blog about her or about a crack ship, but sure SB fans needs encouragement lol. Anyway remove this from WA tag plz._

 _..._

 **razorstar90 said:** _Get a life honey. Barry and Iris have been together for over 50 years. She has a statute in the Flash museum, she's imperative in the creation of Bart Allen. The DC universe's fastest Flash due to him being connected to the Allen, West and Thawne line. It's not gonna happen. So I suggest you stop getting upset about fictional relationships that have been canon for half a century. Superman and Lois Lane, Spiderman and Mary Jane,Barry and Iris. That's just the way it is._


	3. question time

So when you say taking it too far ... this is over the (the tumblr find) is it the orginal comments? Or is it the replys?


End file.
